Always with You
by cabbagenonnahob512
Summary: After people James and Lily die, they watch Harry grow up and go through his many trials. Based off of the story Mirror, Mirror by FredNeverDied
1. Where Exactly Are We?

Always with You

Summary: After people James and Lily die, they watch Harry grow up and go through his many trials. Based off of the story Mirror, Mirror by FredNeverDied

A/N: I had this idea after reading the amazing story Mirror, Mirror by FredNeverDied. Freddie has allowed me to write this story. I highly suggest that you read that, as it was heartwarming and all around amazing.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Wonderful JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Where Exactly Are We?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" were the last words echoing through James' ears as he felt the darkness close around him. After what seemed like eternity, he saw a light through his closed eyelids. When he opened them, he saw bright lights and mist. It was unclear as to where he was. He looked down at his clothes, and found himself not wearing his muggle clothes that he had been wearing. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. He felt very uncomfortable, as anyone could walk in, and suddenly clothes appeared on him. But again, they weren't the clothes he remembered wearing. It was his favorite muggle outfit- a blue fitted top and jeans. How did he get these on? He was just playing with... HARRY!

"HARRY! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" he yelled out into the mist. He heard someone walk into the room and spun around, taking his wand out as he did so. "WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Calm down, James." a soft, familiar voice said to him. James still couldn't make out who was coming towards him. "No one is going to hurt you. Not anymore."

"Who are you?" James said, a little softer.

"I think you know exactly who I am, Jamesie." The voice said. Jamesie. The only person who would call him that (in a not teasing way) was...

"Mum?" he questioned. The woman stepped out of the mist, and James was able to see exactly who she was. Granted, she looked a lot younger than she did when she, well, passed.

"Yes deary, it is me." she replied. They closed the distance between each other, and caught one another in a deep embrace. When they pulled away, James realized something.

"Wait. If you're, dead. Does that mean?.." James asked.

"Yes, Jamesie, you have died." His mom answered.

"So no more hiding away from Voldemort?" James questioned.

"No more hiding." Dorea Potter replied. "Now, we better go back to the house."

"Is everyone else here?" James asked.

"Yep. Most of the younger folk are in an apartment. Your father and I are in our own house. Emily Vance lives next door to us, as are the McKinnon. The Bones live a few doors down." She explained. "Lily's parents are next door. Tonight they are over to have dinner, and we were watching you guys."

"Ok." James replied. "Wait, where exactly are we?"

"I was hoping you would know." Dorea said. "After all, this is where your subconscious brought you." James looked around and was able to see more clearly.

"I think that we are in the Gryffindor locker room." James said.

"Great. Now we better get back." Dorea. They walked out of the locker room. There was still mist around, but he could see grass and pavement. Dorea started to run.

"What's the rush Mum?" James asked as he jogged to keep up.

"Time is suspended in the Reception, where we just came from. Now we are in real world time. We need to get back to see what happens to Lily and Harry." Dorea explained. James started to run faster, and they stopped when they reached a sign that said "_Welcome to the Other World (UK Area): Magic now Usable" _Dorea offered her arm, which James took hold of, and they apparated away.

* * *

They appeared in the front room of a comfortable- looking home. They walked into the next room over, and saw Charlus- James' father, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans surrounding the tele, all had pale faces. James and Dorea rushed to the tele to see what would happen next.

James watched in horror as Voldemort walked up the stairs of his home and go into Harry's bedroom. Lily had just placed him in his crib, and was frantically whispering words into his ear. The door was blasted open, and Lily spun around.

"Not Harry!" She pleaded. "Please, take me, not Harry"

"Stand aside, silly girl." Voldemort replied, but Lily stood her ground.

"Not Harry! Please!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine then. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. There was a blinding flash of green light. No one moved. There were tears streaming down everyone's face. James felt a hand pushing him, and he knew that he had to go get Lily, but he fought against it. She could wait a minute, he needed to know what was going to happen to Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. But instead of seeing Harry becoming limp in his crib, Voldemort had disintegrated, and was whisked away by the wind.

"Voldemort's gone." Charlus said, blankly. James didn't have time to stay, though. Harry was safe, but he needed to get to Lily. He let the hand guide him to where he need to be.

* * *

"Hello?" Lily called out into the bright, swirling mist that she appeared in. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was stark naked. _I wish I had my clothes on_ she thought to herself. No sooner that she had wished it did it come true. But when she looked down at herself once more, she found that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been wearing not five minutes before. She was wearing a green blouse and black skinny jeans. She was certain that these were her clothes, because she remembered when she had first worn them. It was on her first date with James in Hogsmeade. She also wore it the day that James had proposed to her.

After standing there thinking about nothing in particular, the thought finally reached her that Voldemort had just killed her. She didn't feel any pain, but she heard the two words that were the end of the line to every person it was directed towards. She fell to the ground in a heap with tears streaming down her face. What would happen to Harry. Oh Harry! He is on his own at just one year old! He has no family. Where will he go? As all these questions and fears were racing through her mind, she heard footsteps.

"Lily?" a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw James looking at her with worry etched into his eyes.

"James!" Lily cried out, reaching towards him like a helpless child. He rushed over to her and dropped to his knees, catching her in a tight embrace. He just held her there, rubbing soothing circles in her back. She sat there, clinging onto him, crying into his shoulder. After a while, she stopped crying, and pulled away.

"Where exactly are we?" Lily asked.

"I was about to ask you." James replied. "This is where your subconscious sent you." Lily looked around

"It looks like the park that I used to go to when I was a kid." Lily told him. "James, what happened to Harry? Is he ok? What about Voldemort? Did he-"

"-Lily. Harry is ok. I saw everything that had happened." James told her reassuringly. "When Voldemort turned to him, and yelled the curse, nothing happened to Harry. Voldemort was destroyed, Lily. Our son destroyed Voldemort!"

"What do we do now?" Lily asked.

"We should head to my parents' house." James replied. "They live in a small village with all of the others"

"All of them?" Lily questioned. "Can I see my parents?"

"I believe all of them are there. I haven't seen them all, though. You know, I've only been here not 5 minutes." James answered. "Your parents are at my parents house. They were over for dinner, apparently, when they saw the events." They had now reached the grassy area that James remembered seeing when his mum came for him. He started to walk a little faster.

"Slow down James!" Lily said, jogging to keep up.

"Sorry." He said, slowing down. "We are now in real time. Apparently, time is suspended in the Reception, where we just were. We are now in real world time." They walked a bit quicker, until they reached the same sign that James had seen earlier. James offered his arm to Lily, who took it and they apparated back to James' parents' house.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me in the comments below what you think.


	2. Sirius Black

Chapter 2: Sirius Black

A/N: Soooooooo. I know it has been like a bajillion years since I have updated this story, but I have been really busy. I have spent the last 3 or so days writing this, with ideas coming and going. This was originally going to be longer, but it was taking forever for me to finish, so I decided to change a few things and post it.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and anything that you recognize from her amazing books does not belong to me!

There was a crack, and James and Lily landed on the front door of James' parents' house. The waved their arms around to keep their balance. When they did, they opened the door and walked in. James led her through the same way his mom had lead him minutes before. When they got to the living room, both sets of parents turned around at them with tears in their eyes. Lily's mom motioned them over to sit between them on the floor. They went over and watched the telle. On the screen they saw Severus Snape run up to the house, and into it. He faltered when he saw James dead on the ground. _He deserved it._ He thought, but deep down, he felt sad. Even though this man terrorized him throughout Hogwarts, he made Lily happy. Even if he could be a git, he saved her and kept her safe, even if it made him risk his life.

"I'm so sorry James." Severus said with a tear in his eye as he made his way upstairs, dreading what would be waiting for him upstairs. Everyone watching looked at James to see his reaction. He was stunned at what Snape said. He had expected him to kick him aside without a second glance. James looked at Lily and was slightly surprised to see that she was crying, quite profusely too. They turned their attention back to the telle to see that Severus was upstairs. He slowly and nervously opened the door to Harry's room.

They saw him nearly faint when he saw Lily. She was sprawled across the floor in front of Harry's crib. Harry was bouncing up and down babbling, expecting Lily to pop up at any moment. Severus flung himself over to Lily's body, sobbing. He picked her up and held her in his arms, rocking back and forth. Harry began to cry with Severus.

Everyone in the room was crying now, whether it be silent tears flowing down their face, or in Lily's case, outright sobbing. James felt less hatred for this man than ever. He still was angry at him, he still hated him, but it was less. Severus stayed in his position until he heard a noise outside.

He carefully set Lily back down, gently kissing her forehead, and said "Always," before apparating out of the house.

The view on the telle shifted and they now saw Sirius getting off of his bike in the front garden. Seeing the shattered glass all in the front yard, he ran up to the house. When he got to the front door, he cautiously opened it, afraid of what he might see. When the door was fully opened he saw James' body on the ground. He fell to his knees, already streaming down his face. He picked up his ice cold hand and held it, hoping that with some strand of luck that this was all a prank. That he was going to jump up and scare him, telling him that it was a joke. But that never happened. Instead, the stream of tears grew stronger.

"Prongs." he said. "James, no. No. NO!" he yelled. "I'm so sorry James. Why did I tell you to switch secret keepers? This is all my fault." _No it's not, Sirius. It's the rat's fault._ James thought, tears streaming down his face. "What will I do now? My best friend, murdered. And it's all my fault." He stopped to wipe his face, but to no avail, as new tears just replaced them. "And just when it was about to get better! We had a good idea as to where he was! You were so close James! So close to being free. So close, but now? Now you're gone. Now you're gone and I can never see your smile. Never hear your laugh. Never hear your idea for a ridiculous prank, or talk about your gorgeous wife and son. Never again. And it's all my fault." he trailed off. "Forgive me James. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You accepted me with all of my flaws. You forgave me when I shouldn't have been forgiven. You trusted me when I shouldn't have been trusted. You gave me everything when I had nothing. I owed my life to you, the amount of times you saved me. Without you, I am nothing. Without you, I don't want to think where I would be. I'm sorry, James. Please forgive me. You're gone. And it's all my fault." When he finished, he just stayed where he was, on his knees next to James' body.

James was crushed. While he had known all of these things, Sirius had never verbally expressed them to him. Hearing his sad, pained voice made it even worse. James was full on sobbing now. Lily was pained by not only what Sirius had said, but also James' reaction. She knew them both well enough to know that Sirius had never told James this. He had, however, told some of this to Lily at one point. Lily pulled James towards him and held him for a few seconds. By this point, he had calmed down slightly. They looked back at the screen to see Sirius standing up and making his way upstairs.

When he got to Harry's room, the tears that had stopped just a few seconds ago were back in full force. He rushed over to Lily and fell to his knees again, this time, next to her. He felt her cheek. It was ice cold. So was her hand, just like James'. He held her hand as well.

"Lily. No, how can this be happening!? It wasn't supposed to end this way! You guys were so close. So close Lily. It was supposed to end like they did in the fairy tales you would tell us. Happily ever after. You were supposed to be able to move into the Potter Mansion. Let Harry grow up properly. Now because of me, your fairy tale ending is ruined!" He paused to catch his breath. "After all those years, you finally gave him a chance. I knew there was a reason why I never told him to give up on you. I'm glad you never gave up on him. Or us. You always believed in us. That was the best choice you ever made, Lily. You have changed not only his life, but all of ours. You understood me when no one else could. You _got_ me. You knew what I was going through on some level. You knew when was down and needed someone to talk to. You knew when I needed to let it all out and cry. You were always there." He trailed off. "Now you're gone. Now I will never get to see your smile. Never see you angry at one of us. Never see that blazing look in your eyes when you yell at us, or the love that is obvious when you look at James or Harry. Never hear you advice or comfort or trust. Never again. And it's all my fault." He finished with a quiet sob.

Harry had stopped crying, after recognizing Sirius' face, said "Pafoo!" Sirius turned to Harry with a tear in his eye.

"Harry! Come here." Sirius said, picking him up, out of his crib and setting him in his lap. "What are we going to do? You are all I have left." Harry cuddled into Sirius, and Sirius held him closer. While holding Harry, Sirius cried himself to sleep.

James reached out to Lily and pulled her close to him. They held on to each other just crying.

"Why don't the two of you stay in here tonight." Dorea said to James and Lily. Lily didn't hear what she said. James however did and nodded. Both sets of parents left, the Potters bringing the Evans into a guest room upstairs. James and Lily eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

They were woken the next morning by Harry crying on the telle. Apparently it was left on all night. They saw Sirius stir and move to hold Harry so he could see him properly. Harry was still crying, and Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"He needs his diaper changed and then he needs to eat." Lily said.

"I hope Sirius can figure that out." James replied.

Sirius held Harry up and cautiously smelled him, making a face when he smelt it. Lily and James laughed.

"Alright, Harry. Why don't we change that diaper." Sirius said as he got up, careful not to look at Lily's body. He set Harry back down in his crib, making him cry even louder. Lily cringed at hearing her baby cry for so long. Even though she knew what he was doing, it didn't make it any better. Sirius shifted through some rubble to find a clean diaper. "Ah ha!" he said when he finally found one. "Reparo." he said, pointing his wand at the diaper changing desk so he could use it. He went over to Harry and picked him up. He brought Harry to the changing table that he had just fixed. He took off Harry's pants and undid the diaper. "Oh, merlin's beard. How can such a small child fill that much poop into one diaper?" Sirius said in disgust. He waved his wand, clearing all of the poop from Harry's bottom and put the new diaper on.

"There we go. That's better isn't it?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry smiled, and then they heard his tummy rumble. Harry's face scrunched up and he began to cry. "Are you hungry Harry?" Harry gurgled in response. "Let's see. Accio Harry's milk." They heard a few bumps downstairs, and then a pouch of milk came into the room. It was frozen, so Sirius waved his wand around, casting a spell to warm up the milk. After it was warm, he realized that he need a bottle for Harry to drink it. "Accio Harry's bottle." A baby bottle came zooming towards him. He poured the milk into the bottle and gave it to Harry. They sat down on the floor again.

At that moment, James and Lily's parents came into the room. James' mum had a tray with some muffins and fruit for them to eat. "What's happened so far this morning?" Charlus Potter asked

"Harry woke Sirius up because he needed his diaper changed and he needed to be fed." Lily explained.

"Surprisingly, Sirius figured out what was wrong and he found a solution to it." James finished.

They looked back on the screen to see Harry snuggled up close to Sirius and Sirius in a deep thought. James was nervous to find out what Sirius was thinking about.

"What am I going to do?" Sirius said. "I can't take care of Harry. I'm too irresponsible to do that. But where will he go? Maybe I can get help from Remus and Peter. Wait. PETER! This is all his fault! That stupid rat gave our secret away to Voldemort. " Sirius' face was red from anger. James and Lily looked nervously at each other. They knew that Sirius could make some pretty bad choices when he was angry. "That rat. I'm going to kill him. He is going to have to pay for betraying James and Lily!" Sirius looked down at Harry and saw that he was finished with his bottle, so the took it and vanished it. He brought Harry back to the changing table and put Harry into new clothes. They heard the front door open and sobbing coming from downstairs. Sirius picked Harry up and held him close with his wand out as the mysterious person came up the stairs. They heard an elephant- like sound from the hallway. Although Sirius felt like he knew who it was, he didn't let his guard down. The door opened and the man stepped through the door. It was Hagrid. He jumped in surprise when he saw Sirius.

"Black!" Hagrid exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?"

"Well, when I heard, I came as quick as I could." Sirius explained. "What are you doing here, Hagrid?"

"I jus' came by to collect Harry." Hagrid started. "Dumbledore sent me to get 'im for 'im."

"Don't worry about it Hagrid. I've got Harry all under control." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'm under strict orders from Dumbledore to get him." Hagrid said. Sirius thought about it. _Should I give Harry to him? I trust Dumbledore, but I am his Godfather. But what about Peter? I can't have Harry with me when I get revenge. What will I do? Kill him. Yeah. He deserves to be killed._ When Sirius looked back at Hagrid, he had a dark coldness in his eye that made James and Lily shiver. _Oh no._ James thought.

"Ok. Fine." Sirius said. "Here Hagrid. You can bring Harry to Dumbledore. I don't want you to get into trouble. Just give me a minute."

"Course. I'll be in the back yard" Hagrid said.

"Hey Harry." Sirius said. "I don't know when I will see you next. I know that wherever Dumbledore brings you, it will be with your best intentions in mind. I want you to know that we love you. I love you. Remus loves you. Your mum Lily loves you. And James most certainly loves you. Heck, I'm sure that the whole wizarding world loves you." He stopped, wiping a tear off of his face. "I hope you will forgive me for what I have and what I will do. I hope I see you again in the near future." Sirius pulled one of Harry's blankets out of his crib and started to wrap him in it. He wiped his face so it didn't look like he was crying.

Sirius made his way to the back yard where Hagrid was waiting. "Here you go Hagrid. Just keep him safe, will you?" Sirius said.

"Couse I will, Sirius." Hagrid said.

"How did you get here, Hagrid?" Sirius said.

"I took the Knight Bus. Dumbledore set up some connections for me." Hagrid explained.

"Why don't you take my bike?" Sirius said. "I can make it bigger so you can fit on it too. It even flies, and turns invisible."

"You sure, Sirius?" Hagrid said.

"Sure. I don't need it anymore." Sirius said "I'll go get it and bring it back here." With that, he went to the front yard. He was surprised to see a couple of muggles looking at the house. Sirius turned to see the house, as when he came last night, it was too dark to see anything. The house looked horrible. windows were shattered, especially upstairs. The muggles looked at him curiously. Sirius didn't say anything to them. He got on his bike, put the keys in the ignition, and drove it to the back yard. He got off, and cast a charm on it, making it bigger.

"Where do you want me to bring it when I am done?" Hagrid asked.

"Um, you can bring it to Potter Manor. Just put it in the garage next to the other bike." Sirius said. Hagrid nodded.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'll take care of Harry." Hagrid said, before turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared, and with a final wave, he pushed the invisibility button and took off into the air. Sirius followed the paw print at the back of the bike until he couldn't see it anymore. They had put that on it so that him and James could tell where they were when they went flying with them.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? feel free to leave comments and suggestions in the reviews. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. My summer is about to get a bit crazy for about 5 weeks. The next chapter is already started, so who knows?

Thanks!


End file.
